Lies and Broken Hearts
by GreenGirl111
Summary: "Only once he's out of sight do I see him."
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is gonna be a series of unrequited loves, from the perspectives of the poor people who get used, some more than one chapter, probably more than one with Blaise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

He was so sweet. That's what attracted me. Everyone else notices his looks first, but I saw through that. I wasn't like the others.

I thought I saw into his soul, past all the venom he usually shows. I thought he felt the pain I felt, and that like me he hid it. I was so sure that deep down he was good.

He used to treat me like he treats the others of lower blood; like dirt. He couldn't be spared a passing glance, even though it was all I wanted. Looking back on it, I realize how much I must have followed him to run into him like I did. I'd look into his eyes and pray to see a struggle or something besides the cold wall, then I'd avoid his gaze until he passed, and then I'd watch him leave, so I could analyze the encounter.

I'd pray for something, anything that showed him caring for me. Any glance, any furrow of the brow. If he didn't see me before I looked away, I'd go into the bathroom and cry. There was no way into deluding myself he was who I wanted.

Until the night of the party.

He's in the corner, greenish light reflecting off his smooth skin and dark eyes. He looks the way I love; rough and worn. I don't like looking at him when he's happy, it reminds me of the distance between us. Our only similarity is the pain we share, because I know he feels it too. I know I can help him.

He catches me staring, and I'm not fast enough to drop my gaze and I blush. But then he smiles. I look over my shoulder, but there's no one behind me. Blaise is smiling at me, and I'm smiling back. And then he's walking towards me, and my heart is pounding. The fear of ruining it makes my heart race.

"I don't usually see you at these parties." His voice is smooth and silky, and I know that I'd do anything to keep hearing it. I gasp out a response, which is all I can manage, because I'm thinking of how he's looked for me before. I blush because I must have sounded stupid, but he keeps smiling and talking in his beautiful voice and I can't hear a word he's saying, because I'm looking into his beautiful eyes and god is he beautiful.

But I'm not like that. I'm not like those girls. I don't like him for his looks, I'm different. And he must know it, because he's still talking to me, and I'm still talking back.

"Do you want to go somewhere more...private?" He asks unsurely, and I know it's because he doesn't want to make the wrong move. He must be nervous too. I manage to nod, and I almost trip over a passed out student when following him. He catches me smoothly, his arms wrapping around me and pulling me into him before I can gasp. "Don't worry, I've got you." He smiles at me, into me, and suddenly I don't care about his or my pain anymore, it's just him, and me. Us. Now. With my heart racing and my skin tingling where he touched me.

I follow him back into his room, taking in every item of clothing on the floor, the arrangement of the covers on his bed, and I breath in the scent of him. It's everywhere, swirling through the air and attacking me, leaving me light-headed. He motions for me to sit next to him, and as I do, he takes me hand, and I have to fight not to lean into him, touching as much of my skin to his as I can. He looks uncomfortable again as he continues talking to me.

"I...have a confession. I didn't just bring you up here to talk. But, I don't want to make you do anything. And I don't really know what I'm doing, I just know that you're different. You're different from any of the other girls I've done this with. You're so much more special to me. I'll understand if you want to leave, but please know I love you." And like a fool, I believe him. I believe that he loves the girl he's never spoken to, the girl who fades into the shadows, who is less attractive than many of his past girlfriends. I forget that I'm not part of his world of war, that I can't fix his pain, that I can't help him. I forget it all as I kiss him.

And he kisses me back, gently but passionately, running his hand through my hair, and it feels so good, so right. I don't know what I'm doing, but he knows, and he's making me feel good, and he loves me. Blaise loves me. So I kiss back. And I eagerly go further. And further. And soon I want to stop, because I'm scared and unsure, but I don't want him to know, so I keep going, and I try to hold back the tears as I lose what I can never get back. And I know I wasn't ready, and that although I wanted Blaise, I didn't want this.

And I turn to him, seeking comfort, but suddenly I can't find him. I see a person before me who is not the man who told me I'm different. I see the person from the halls, with the cold, beautiful eyes, and I don't understand.

"You should go," he tells me, and I numbly nod, and he must think I understand, but I don't, I just do as I'm told, and only once he's shut the door do I understand.

Only once he's out of sight do I see him.

* * *

Yay for the first one! Anyone have any future pairings they want?


	2. Chapter 2

So this pairing is Harry/O.C., and it's unconnected to the last one. Enjoy!

* * *

I know he never notices me. That's alright, no one really does. I'm not someone important to Hogwarts. I don't do any clubs, I'm average in all my classes, and I'm rather quiet. I'm a 3rd year, one year too late to be in the year favored by the professors. I'm in Hufflepuff but I don't have that many friends, and I'm not overly pretty or interesting.

But, for some reason, I couldn't stop myself from love him. Everything about him, not just what makes him famous. I love his messy hair, his large glasses, his emerald eyes. I love the way he walks, the way he flies, the way he rubs his hand over the back of his neck. I love his soft voice, although I only hear it from a distance. I love his bravery, and his heart. I love Harry Potter, but he'll never even know who I am.

I've watched him in passing through the corridors, and I've watched how he watches others. Hermione, the smartest girl of his age, who he admires and spends so much time with. Ginny, in my year, and the sister of his best friend, who looks at him like I do, and who he saved from the chamber. Cho, a beautiful quidditch player who I've seen him watching. Lavender, Parvati, Hannah, Susan, and all the other girls of his year who he knows and talks to, which is more than I can say.

I've always had faith in him, even when no one else did. I knew that it wasn't his fault when he lost his house 150 points. I knew that it was a lie that he had opened the chamber. I never faulted him for speaking parseltongue. He never knew how many people actually supported him, because he couldn't be pressed to look below a certain level to the common people. He fights for us, but he knows none of us.

Still, for some reason I have hope. The Yule Ball is coming up, and he has no one to go with. Cho rejected him, and Hermione and Ginny both have dates. My friends tell me he'll say yes, and I start to believe them. I know Harry, and he's not good with people. He's been rejected once, and he won't want to ask anyone else out.

Maybe this is my chance, maybe he'll remember seeing me in the hall, and be interested to see more of me. Maybe we'll dance all night, and he'll love me the way I love him. Maybe he'll see something special in me that no one else can.

So I ask him to go with me. And he says no. He doesn't even pause to think, I have that little an effect on him. As he leaves his friends scold him for turning me down, saying he should have considered it. But it doesn't matter what they think, it's only him who matters. And he didn't even give me a second glance. I'm not in his world, and I never will be.

The war goes on, and I fade into the background, with no connections, opinions, or skills. And when the war is over, he is victorious, and grown, and whole. He's loved and happy, and for him all is well. He doesn't remember me, the girl who once asked him for a date, but who wasn't good enough for him. He doesn't remember the average girl who loved him before the rest did.

* * *

Reviews are loved :)


End file.
